Drunken
by Rylee the Pegasis
Summary: After a rough day of killing, Jeff comes home to find that Ben is drunk. Some feelings are revealed that were kept for a long time, leading up to a night full of passion. Ben x Jeff! (Rated for language and Yaoi.)


**WARNING! The following story contains language, Yaoi (boyxboy), and a lemon! Viewer discretion is advised! Also, this is my first lemon, be kind.**

Jeff had a rough day. You could tell from his blood-stained hoodie down to his dirty shoes. The killer entered the apartment complex, where all his fellow pasta monsters resided, which was in the underealm. He looked around the ground floor, he saw a pink pony walk slowly through the lobby.

"Pinkamena!" Jeff exclaimed. The pink pony turned to him, and he looked at her contently. "Got any cupcakes today?" He asked, the killer's stomach rumbling from a hard day's work.

"Sorry, Jeffy, I don't. Today was rather slow... I didn't get much done." Pinkamena replied. "But I'll have some tomorrow!"

Suddenly, another being stepped through the portal; it was Rainbow Dash. She was covered in blood, head to hoof. She also wore a crimson-stained labcoat, which pretty much told everybody (or everypony) that she had a successful day at work. Pinkamena jumped with excitement when she saw her closest friend.

"Dashie!" she attatched herself to the cyan pony's body.

"GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!" Dash yelled. She took off up the stairs and to her room. Dash was sort of out of character during these days; the ones where she was still aggressive from killing.

Pinkamena chased Dash up the stairs, leaving Jeff to his appetite, and need of relief. He trudged upstairs to his room, where he needed to go to sleep himself, despite the fact that his eyes couldn't close. He opened the door, nobody was around. This as strange because his roommate was usually hanging around. Jeff stripped his shoes and his hoodie, leaving only his pants and the black shirt he wore under the signature outfit. He climbed into bed and stared blankly at the top bunk. He thought of just grabbing his eye mask and going to sleep in his clothes. Just as he was getting ready to hit the hay...

"I'M HOME BIATCHES!" it was Jeff's roommate.

_Oh shit, _Jeff thought. _Ben is drunk again._

"Ben, have you been getting into Slendy's beers again?" Jeff asked, as if he didn't already know the answer.

"Hehe... what m-makes you think that...?" Ben giggled, stumbling as he trudged along.

"C'mon, let's get you to bed." Jeff rolled his eyes.

Ben sometimes came home drunk, only because he had stressful days as well. Jeff, however, didn't drink when stress hit. He felt as if it would only make matters worse. Even if he was a serial killer, he still had morals. Jeff did need some type of relief, which he could never fully grasp what it was he desired. Jeff and Ben were in their late teens, which meant wasn't good for the small ghost to be getting intoxicated like he did. And unfortunately for Slenderman, he sometimes discovered no beers at his apartment when he got there. Jeff got out from his comfy bed and supported his stumbling friend. When he put his arm around Ben, the ghost blushed.

"How many did you drink?" Jeff sighed.

"I'd tell you... but then I'd have to kill you." Ben chuckled.

"Bitch please..." Jeff muttered.

He escorted Ben to the bottom bunk, but, the ghost refused. He managed to get into the top bunk, despite being as drunk as hell, and Jeff assumed his position in his bed, despite still having clothes on. For a while, everything was silent. Only the faint sound of Ben tossing and turning on his bed could be heard. Just as Jeff was getting read to fall asleep...

"BOO!" Ben shouted, poking his head out from the top bunk.

"Dude! What the hell is wrong with you?! You can't scare me!" Jeff hissed, throwing his face mask off to confront the ghost.

Angrily, the killer turned away and faced the wall. He grabbed his face mask again, ready to fall asleep. But, he felt something slip into bed next to him. It didn't take Jeff too much time to tell who it was. He turned around and looked at Ben, who was blushing... again. Jeff glared at the small ghost next to him. Ben's adorable wide eyes stared sweetly at him, giving Jeff that warm sort of feeling you get when a small child looks at you with a smile. Jeff's body relaxed a little under Ben's gentle gaze.

"Okay, you can sleep here." he compromised, as if he and the ghost had an argument earlier about the topic.

There was no point in arguing with Ben, he was too drunk to give up. Jeff turned towards the wall and stared for a few minutes. Suddenly, Jeff felt two arms snake around him. He groaned and angrily shouted,

"Dude! Stop!"

"How can I resist? You're so beautiful..." Ben said gently.

Jeff slowly turned to look at his friend. "Y-you think I'm... beautiful...?" he stammered.

Ben silenced him with one finger. "Shhh... no need for words..."

The ghost pressed his lips against Jeff's, slipping his tongue in as he went along. Ben was having a great time making out with his friend, exploring boundaries that he never even dreamed he would cross. For a moment, Jeff let the kiss linger, for he felt a sensation that he'd never felt before. Then, he realized what was happening and who his partner was.

"Ah!" Jeff cried, throwing Ben off of him. "This is wrong! I can't do this!"

"Come now Jeff..." Ben purred seductively. "No one can hear or see us... I know you want me..."

He chuckled at the slight lump that had already formed in Jeff's pants. Ben floated between his friend's legs and started to unzip his pants.

"W-wait!" Jeff protested.

"Don't worry... we'll take it nice and slow." Ben chuckled.

He ripped Jeff's pants off, exposing his legs and underwear. Finally, Ben stripped off his friend's underwear, exposing his manhood. Before Jeff could protest any further, the ghost put the killer's member into his mouth and started sucking.

"BEN...!" Jeff half-shouted, half-moaned. So many things were running through his mind at the moment. He wasn't gay, but, it felt good to him. He had to tell Ben to stop, he just couldn't do this. "St..." Ben started bobbing his head, increasing Jeff's pleasure and making his erection grow larger. "Ahhhhh!" Finally, he felt a pressure building up inside of him. "Ben, I'm going to-"

Jeff's cum sprayed into Ben's mouth as he orgasmed, and was surprised to find that the ghost swallowed almost all of it. The killer fell back on the bed, panting and blushing from his blow-job. Ben floated back up to his mouth and gave his friend a taste of himself with another lustful kiss.

"W-where... d-did you l-learn all this from...?" Jeff panted.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Ben smirked, trailing a finger down his body, making his best friend quiver in anticipation.

Jeff pondered on whether or not to continue the sexual acts. He looked at Ben, and then he looked at the ceiling.

"AH! What the hell! What have a I got to lose?" Jeff said loudly.

Ben smirked and started kissing him again, stripping both their remaining clothes as their tongues fought for domination. Breaking the kiss, Jeff crawled on top of Ben. The ghost shuttered as his friend positioned himself. His heart leaped with excitement as he stared at Jeff's face.

_Oh my God! I can't believe it... I've wanted this since I first met him!, _Ben thought. _He's so sexy... and that big cock in his pants..._

Slowly, Jeff started thrusting out in and out of his friend. Ben whimpered from the pain, but then quickly got used to it. Jeff finally found a steady rhythm inside of the ghost, both moaning as they went along. They didn't stop for one moment, not even to investigate the sound of something breaking outside and then someone yelling. But, those fights in the apartment happened, and these two were too focused on making each other pleasured to even notice their surroundings. Suddenly, something Jeff hit made Ben squirm and become more vocal than before. He also start countering the killer's thrusts with his hips. He kept nailing that spot, making Ben start to scratch and pant. Blood trickled down Jeff's back as he continued to thrust. Finally, neither of them could take it anymore.

"JEFF!"

"BEN!"

Both boys shouted each other's names as they came; their seed making a big, white mess. Jeff collapsed on top of Ben, both panting. Both were covered in each other's cum, but they didn't care. They were too busy gazing into each other's eyes.

"Y'know Ben..." Jeff began, still panting like a dog. "You probably won't remember this because your drunk, but, ever since I first met you, I've wanted you so bad. I wanted to make you scream, and hear every moan you have in that little... sexy body of yours. It was too hard for me because I'm not gay, but, now... I have you. And I want to enjoy this as much as possible."

"Alright then... do you have any energy left...?" Ben asked.

"I think we can go for one more round..." Jeff chuckled.

He positioned himself for reentry into Ben's anus and started thrusting again. Just as Jeff was starting to get close, Ben came up with an idea.

_Jeff is so cute when he's angry... let's test him out,_ he plotted.

Ben pushed the killer off of him, and floated to the bathroom. Jeff looked up, confused, and sort of irritated at the fact the ghost had stopped him before he could cum. He listened as Ben started a shower, Jeff walked in the bathroom, not covering himself up or anything.

"What the hell man?!" he growled.

"Oh... I see you're done. Did you have fun with that orgasm?" Ben teased.

"You bastard!" Jeff hissed, forcing his way into the shower. Ben giggled at his his dominance. "Turn around..."

Ben was obedient to his command and turned around, bracing himself for what came next. Jeff picked up from where he left off, thrusting in and out of the small ghost. Ben got exactly what he wanted; an angry, horny Jeff. Finally, the couple felt that pressure building up inside them again. Jeff went over the edge.

"FUCK!" he screamed as his load was released.

Ben orgasmed next, splattering the wall with cum. Both panted as they calmed down. Ben turned to Jeff, giving him a small kiss.

"C'mon Ben..." the killer began. "Let's wash ourselves off, we're already in the shower." Jeff gave Ben the soap, and mischievously added, "Don't drop it."

The next hour was filled with washing and cleaning up the room. Jeff did all the work because Ben finally passed out from being drunk. At long last, he snuggled up to his best friend and fell asleep.

* * *

The sun slowly trickled onto Jeff's face in the morning. He looked at Ben, who had his arms wrapped lovingly around his body. At first, Jeff was alarmed by his best friend's embrace, making him jerk a bit, but then quickly remembered the events of the previous night. The killer's sudden movement made Ben awake slowly. The ghost blinked and yawned sweetly, making Jeff's heart melt from sheer adorableness.

"Huh...?" Ben groaned. He looked up at Jeff, and realized what he was doing. "AH!" The ghost stumbled backwards and onto the floor from shock. "W-why... were you holding me?"

At first, Jeff was confused by Ben's shock. But then, he look down in disappointment; he remembered that his friend was drunk and probably didn't have any clue about was happened. So, Jeff explained what events had transpired. About the hot sex, about the blow-job, and about the passion. When he was finished, a large grin formed on Ben's face.

"What is it?" Jeff asked.

"Let's go get breakfast." Ben answered abruptly, still grinning like a hyena.

The friends stepped out of the room, not saying another word. The walked downstairs, just in time to see Pinkamena and Rainbow Dash saying their good-byes before stepping into the portal to Equestria. When they turned to each other, they blushed. But that's a different story.

"Hey! Pinkamena!" Ben called.

"Yes Benny?" Pinkamena replied with a smile.

"Don't call me that... ANYWAY! You got any breakfast for me and my amigo here?" Ben asked.

"Funny you asked! I just tried out a new pancake recipe! That's why I didn't have any cupcakes yesterday Jeffy! I only had enough to make this batch of pancakes!" Pinkamena explained.

"Alright!" Ben and Jeff exclaimed at the same time.

Pinkamena bidded Rainbow Dash farewell, allowing the cyan pony to leave. The pink pony trotted over to the best friends and gave them some pancakes in a box. When she left, they sat down on the couch of the lobby and started chowing down on the delicious goods.

"Mmm!" Ben hummed. "These taste just like her cupcakes!"

"Yeah..." Jeff said quietly. "So... about last night... I... actually enjoyed it. I know it's kinda creepy but..."

"Shhh! It's fine! I have something to tell you about last night too!"

"Mhm?"

"I wasn't really drunk."

**I'd like to thank Irishninja0, CreepyPastaFriend, Diamondzarebright for supporting me while I was writing this. I'd also like to thank my friend Lizardmaster08 for allowing me to copy/paste some of the story when my computer went off and some of it got deleted. I love you guys!**


End file.
